No todos tienen suerte
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: Reto de by siéntate espero que le guste samb07 Levanto su mirada observando el cielo aun indignado, el cielo se había tornado de un celeste puro… las aves volaban de un lugar otro, la dulce brisa movía salvajemente su cabello platinado. Miro debajo de el a la niña que lo observaba nerviosa.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no soy mío. Les pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Conmemoración del**_**Día del **_**Veterinario****(26 de Agosto). Un fic Inuyasha/cualquier personaje a elegir, De más de 1500 palabras, Humor/cualquier otro género (mucho, pero mucho humor) donde Inuyasha vaya a consulta al veterinario (puede ser por cualquier razón, siempre y cuando él sea el paciente) y que termine con un final feliz. No UA. Para el 26 de agosto (si no se puede lo de la fecha que sea un plazo de 15 días)**

**Propuesto por ****samb07**

A/N: bueno espero que disfruten la lectura c: y sobretodo les doy un consejo si te gusta divertirte y sobretodo Inuyasha únete al foro by siéntate el link está en mi perfil… si deseas unirte ¡vamos! Que no te de miedo las administradora son de lo más cool.

-dialogo-

"" pensamientos

* * *

Levanto su mirada observando el cielo aun indignado, el cielo se había tornado de un celeste puro… las aves volaban de un lugar otro, la dulce brisa movía salvajemente su cabello platinado. Miro debajo de el a la niña que lo observaba nerviosa.

-Señor Inuyasha por favor no sea terco la señora aome me lo pidió-apenas pudo escuchar la suave voz de la niña, gracias a kami que tenía ojeras más desarrolladas.

-No me importa lo que aome te dijo, no iré-dijo decidido ¡No señor! Que creía aome llevarlo donde el enemigo vaya que estúpida idea, solo imaginarlo lo hacía estremecer.

-Pero es por su bien… acuérdese que necesita las vacunas-miro al hanyō quien parecía ignorarla.

-Feh yo no necesito nada estoy perfectamente bien, Rin no voy a ir así que no pierdas saliva-movió su cabeza al lado izquierdo, elevando su pie hasta la altura de su cara rascándose.

-Señor Inuyasha no es solo eso usted…-se sonrojo escondiendo su rostro con su pelo.

-El que, habla ya Rin-dijo alterado asustando a Rin.

-Usted señor Inuyasha tiene pulgas-grito Rin.

-¡QUE…!-grito con una cara de desconcierto-no… estas mintiendo yo no soy un pulgoso-ladro con una mirada de psicópata.

-Entonces porque se rasca aun señor-Inuyasha se paralizo dejando su pie al aire.

-Es normal… no significa que tenga pulgas el rascarme-bajo su pie hasta el suelo nervioso-sabes esto es muy estúpido, no sé porque hablo contigo el problema es de aome y yo-salto entre los arboles hasta llegar a una hermosa cabaña.

-Aome…donde estas necesito hablar de algo-grito ruidosamente.

-Inuyasha, cállate despertaras a Sora-dijo la miko cargando entre su regazos un bulto envuelto en una manta rosada

-Feh no me importa… ahorra dime, Aome que es eso de ir al veterinario-dijo enojado.

-Inuyasha cállate… no quiero que Sora despierte-sintió que se movía levemente-ves… guarda silencio-

-no... Aome dime cómo es eso el veterinario no me iré sin una respuesta-grito provocando que Sora llorara.

-Inuyasha…-llamo peligrosa.

-¿Qué?-respondió

-¡abajo…!-conjuro entre dientes mientras trataba de calmar a la bebe-Inuyasha baja la voz-regaño al hanyō quien estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Aome deja de decir abajo, joder… tú crees que no duele-dijo tirado en el suelo, la bebe lloraba a gritos, por el gran escándalo de Inuyasha… siendo una hanyō también tenía orejas sensibles.

-¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!-después de gritar cuatro abajo, acomodo a Sora en una cuna hecha de paja dándole un biberón, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

-Bien, vayamos a otro lado no quiero más llantos aquí-salió de la cabaña seguida por Inuyasha.

-Ya estamos afuera Aome, respóndeme ¿porque debo ir con un estúpido veterinario?-se cruzó de brazos mirando con recelo a la miko.

-¿Que no rin… ya te lo había dicho?-dijo confundida

-¡Lo que ella dijo es mentira!-

-¡No lo es! Inuyasha necesitas una vacuna contra las pulgas y rabia, no quiero que Sora se llene de pulgas-dijo alarmada por el bienestar de su hija

-¡Que yo no necesito esas basuras!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí, sí, sí sí!…-dijo acercándose a Inuyasha quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Que no, no, no, no!...-renegó chocando con la nariz de aome, quien se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-¡Que sí! y ¡Abajo!-grito nerviosa, viendo como caía brutalmente el hanyō.

-hey… ¿y a ti que te pasa?-se levantó enojado-ya deja de sonrojarte como si no fuéramos esposos-

-Lo siento-le dijo apenada-ahora deja de comportante tan inmaduramente Inuyasha, tu iras al veterinario te guste o no-autoritariamente levanto el dedo índice-y no quiero un pero-dijo antes que su esposo reprochara-acaso quieres que koga… se burle de ti-dijo llamando la atención del hanyō.

-Feh, no me importan lo que diga ese lobo sarnoso-dijo en voz baja con una mueca de desagrado "oye… bestia no me digas que tienes pulgas, que patético" resonó la voz del lobo en la mente de Inuyasha "ja, Inuyasha veo que sigues siendo el mismo pulgoso de siempre" abrió en par en par sus ojos ese era sesshomaru-feh…-agito su cabeza.

-¿y ahora que te pasa Inuyasha?-lo miro extraño

-Na…da es mi imaginación-dijo indiferente.

-Señor Inuyasha, Señora aome-gritaba Rin a los cuatro vientos, corriendo a donde se encontraban-¿y… siempre va ir señor Inuyasha?-pregunto

-no-

-si-exclamo aome amenazante

-¡NO...!-

-¡Si…!-así empezaron a pelear como siempre, Rin miraba la pelea campal que no daba tregua.

-Señora aome, señor Inuyasha-llamo tratando de detener la pelea sin éxito-aome, Inuyasha-los llamo de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia-¡oigan dejen de pelear! ¡Ya me tienen harta…!-grito lo más fuerte que pudo, los dos esposos dejaron de pelear mirando a la niña sorprendidos, ¿Rin nunca se enojaba o sí?

-Rin como nos acabas de llamar-dijeron unísonos.

-Yo lo siento-les dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Bueno eso ya no importa-miro a Inuyasha- y tú vas a ir al doctor-una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué tan decidida? No puedes hacer nada si no quiero ir-se cruzó de brazos.

-¡claro que sí!…si no vas, no comerás por una semana-amenazo.

-¿Que? ¡No aome!-dijo muy dramático- sabes que mi debilidad es la comida-refunfuño

-si por eso… y si no te vas ahorita con Rin no habrá Ramen-de un momento a otro Inuyasha ya se encontraba saltando sobre los árboles, sosteniendo a Rin quien estaba en su espalda.

-¿Adónde vamos señor Inuyasha?-pregunto Rin agarrándose fuerte del cabello de Inuyasha.

-Eso mismo te quería preguntar-bufo enojado

-¿entonces?-hablo inocente.

-¿Rin dime dónde me tienen que vacunar?-

-bueno donde vamos se llama veterinaria-le dijo-es donde lo pueden vacunar la señora aome me explico y me dijo que la vacuna es un antídoto o algo así, el señor que lo va a vacunar es un estudiante me dijo la señora-hablo dudosa.

-¡ósea que no es un experto!-giro su cabeza colerizado

-sabe mucho de animales de seguro lo puede ayudar-dijo sin medir sus palabras.

-¡A caso me estas llamando animal!-exclamo furioso.

-no como cree solo sé que él lo puede ayudar-sonrió

….silencio….

-No sé porque pero… este día ocurrirán cosas muy raras y estoy seguro que me enojare con aome-susurro mientras el viento se llevaba las palabras.

* * *

Golpeo el suelo con sus pies bajando de el a Rin… miro el panorama ¿eso era una veterinaria? Se preguntó.

-Señor Inuyasha creo que ya lo van a vacunar-tomo la mano del hanyō llevándolo a la "veterinaria".

-¿Rin que este basurero?-le pregunto a la niña mientras era arrastrado

-la veterinaria-alzo la mano saludando a un hombre de cabello negro, tez morena y ojos azules mientras Inuyasha miraba sorprendido aquel individuo, era inconfundible su horrible olor era koga, ¿aquel lobo que quiso robarle a aome lo iba a vacunar?

-¿Rin que hace el aquí?-susurro con un rostro sombrío.

-bueno él te va a vacunar creo-fingió una sonrisa inocente

-¿Bestia no te gusta me presencia?-se burló el lobo-la señorita aome me conto de tu vergonzoso problema eh pulgoso-rio

-¡No me dejare vacunar de este idiota!-exclamo enojado.

-Entonces señor Inuyasha será un pulgoso y la señora aome ya no lo va aqueres cerca de ella-hablo Rin

-sandeces-

-bueno eso no suena nada mal-sonrió malicioso koga

-¡QUE DICES!-gruño Inuyasha

-ya bestia vamos a vacunarte pulgoso-lo tomo de brazo arrastrándolo hasta una mesa-bien bestia siéntate-

-Feh a mí nadie me ordena nada-

-Bestia-gruño sentándolo en la mesa-Quieras o no te vacunare-

-cállate a mí nadie me va a vacunar y menos tu-vio como koga lo ignoraba-oye que no me escuchas lobo apestoso-

-si… bestia lo que digas-sin tomarle atención camino hasta unas cajas sacando en ella una vacuna `pequeña'

-¿o-ye que vas hacer?-pregunto nervioso mirando cómo se acercaba el lobo a el

- inyectártela-

-¡Que eso!-grito aterrorizado

-…-koga miro la vacuna pensativo-"vaya, me pregunto cómo se ponen esta cosas"-koga miro a Inuyasha fijamente-"en que problema me he metido, yo ni se cómo se hace eso"-a decir verdad koga no era el estudiante de aome había escuchado por casualidad que iban a vacunar al hanyō era una oportunidad para humillarlo, y quizás de robar aome.

-¡bastardo no me ignores!-el lobo fulmino con la mirada a Inuyasha ¿Qué ha caso no se podía callar?

- bien mira bestia te inyectares esto-señalo a lo que tenía en su mano, tomo sin delicadeza el brazo de Inuyasha.

-¡QUE ME INYECTARAS ESA COSA GIGANTE!-casi se desmayaba la supuesta vacuna era gigante

-sí, así que no te muevas- tomo un pequeño tarro de hierbas medicinales- oye Rin me puedes ayudar con esto-llamo a la pequeña humana.

-¿Que desea Señor koga?-

-mm… bueno me podrías decir cómo se inyecta esto-susurro solo para rin

-pero señor koga usted sabe-

-este no me acuerdo-mintió bajando su cabeza, las orejas de Inuyasha se levantaron captando el mensaje.

-¡QUE COMO QUE NO TE ACUERDAS!-

-¡ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO BESTIA!-

-Y QUE SI ES ESTABA ESCUCHANDO-

-ME TIENES ARTO BESTIA-gruño sumergió la punta de la vacuna en el tarro de medicina ya succionada la hierba, tomo con fuerza el brazo de Inuyasha inyectándole de un solo golpe la vacuna-ya problema solucionado- grito estérico.

-he señor koga creo que se equivocó de hierbas-señalo rin al tarro que sostenía koga

-¿qué?-miro el tarro-hierbas para dormir todo los músculos y arterias también se pueden ocupar para adormitar al paciente, advertencia puede causar sueño, desmayo y parálisis muscular-leyó con los ojos en forma de plato-¡AHHH!-grito asustado

-señor koga mire al señor Inuyasha-

-mmm…-levanto su mirada encontrándose con un desmayado hanyō-Rin ayúdame con la bestia-tomo el brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha poniéndoselo en el cuello

-si-tomo de la cintura al hanyō levantándolo de la mesa-adonde lo llevamos-

-adonde más con aome-

-"hum…esto no estuviera pasando si el señor jaken no fuera idiota"- pensó mirando con desilusión a koga

-bien vamos-

.

.

* * *

-achu -estornudo el demonio duende-ah me voy a refriar o es que acaso alguien está hablando de mi-se limpió la nariz- sabía que ninguna mujer no caería en los encantos del Gran jaken-

-jaken vámonos-dijo el frio Daiyōkai caminando

-si amo bonito-corrió alcanzando a su amado amo

* * *

-enserio ayame no lo puedo creer-rio la miko

-si…-inflo sus cachetes en modo infantil-los hombres son unos idiotas-

-dímelo a mí, Inuyasha siempre tan inmaduro e irrespectuoso-tomo la taza de té que estaba bebiendo

-ja, y koga tan obsesivo, tonto, posesivo, lindo, tierno…-se sonrojo de pies hasta la cabeza

-lo quieres verdad-

-sí, pero los hombre son tontos aome-hizo un puchero

-sí y mucho, me pregunto ¿cómo la está pasando Inuyasha con el veterinario?-bufo

-¿vete qué?-dijo confundida la loba

-¡ah! Después te lo explicare- suspiro vaya que nunca se acostumbraría a esa época.

K0k0r0

-no… rin ten cuidado-grito koga agarrando a rin del kimono pues está casi se iba estrellar en el suelo

-señor koga creo que ya llegamos-dijo rosando la punta de su nariz con el suelo, levanto un poco su cara mirando a lo lejos la casa de aome.

-¡enserio!-por error soltó a Rin quien ya estaba en el suelo-oye que haces allí-

-nada disfrutando el suelo y ¿tu?-dijo con ironía-¿eh señor koga?-lo llamo

* * *

Cerca de la casa de aome

Corría a gran velocidad un lobo y encima traía un hanyō, paro precipitadamente ¿esa era la voz de ayame? ¡Oh no! ¿Qué hacia esa loba loca en la casa de aome? estaba seguro que era para responsabilizarlo con la promesa que ya no se acordaba.

-"que hago y si dejo a este pulgoso escondido"-bajo de su hombro a Inuyasha-"no… imposible"-gruño vaya problema que estaba metido

-si ayame lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer-dijo aome abriendo la puerta-"¿Inuyasha adonde estarás?"-pensó la miko

-no hay problema sabes tengo una cuenta pendiente con koga-se acomodó su dos coletas

Koga que se encontraba a pocos metros de aome y ayame se paralizo mientras miles de gotas de sudor bañaban su frente, solo tenía dos opciones la primera salir corriendo como un cobarde dejando a Inuyasha en el suelo o esconder a Inuyasha e ir a saludar aome, gruño tomando del cuello a su gran rival.

Sin más, salto a un gran árbol depositando en una rama a Inuyasha, sigilosamente se bajó mirando donde se encontraba el amor de su vida en menos de un segundo koga ya se encontraba agarrándole las manos a aome.

-señorita aome ¿cómo ha estado?-pregunto

-he joven koga bien, bien y ¿usted?-cerro sus parpados nerviosa

-a su lado siempre me encuentro bien-

-koga-chillo la pelirroja abrazando al yokai-ven tienes una promesa-jalo de su brazo

-déjame ayame-grito enojado el lobo-deja de fastidiarme yo quiero a la señorita aome-

-¿porque ella y no yo?-pregunto

-porque es ella-

-¿hay algo que ella tenga que yo no?-miro enojada a aome

-si ella ve los fragmentos- respondió de la misma forma

-y… que pasaría si yo los viera-grito sorprendiendo a koga

-¿eh? Pero… eso no tardaría bastante tiempo-le dijo confundido koga

-¡No me importa!-

-bien-gruño

-¿oye joven koga donde esta Inuyasha?-los dos lobos miraron aome

-¡ah! La bestia –rio nervioso-ya sabes con rin-

-¿y rin?-miro a todos lados buscando con la mirada a rin

-¿Qué acaso esto es pregúntame y a ver si le atino?-se carcajeo-"¡ah! Que acabo de decir, que estupidez-pensó el yokai sudando

-em… no-le dijo aome confundida

-¡hola...! rin-chan-grito la loba llamando la atención de la sacerdotisa y el lobo

-¡hola! Lo siento me tarde mucho porque está disfrutando el suelo, verdad señor koga- miro enojada a koga

-¿eh? Claro rin-

-¿uhn?- levanto una ceja pensativa-¿oye señor koga donde está el señor Inuyasha?-susurro

-mmm… escondido pero guarda silencio-

-¡Que! pero si el señor Inuyasha esta…-rápidamente koga tapo la boca de rin, ante las atentas miradas de las dos mujeres-mfmfsrmdm- trato de hablar

-Rin a callar-susurro koga en el oído de la niña retirando sus manos

-hey Rin ¿tú sabes donde esta Inuyasha?-

-no lo siento señora aome-se disculpó de repente un escandaloso sonido se escuchó, koga miro el lugar donde provenía el curioso ruido se congelo, una cabellera platinada colgaba de una rama.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto ayame a la sacerdotisa

-no losé- respondió aome preocupada

-ajajajajaja-se rio koga mientras se caía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-levanto una ceja la loba

-ah, es que me acabo de acordar de algo-siguió riendo escandalosamente-"hay no porque a mí, se van a dar cuenta que la bestia está aquí"-

-uhm-ayame volteo a ver la dirección donde había visto antes koga, rápidamente en su cabeza hizo un click-"con que eso te pone nervioso koga"-pensó maliciosamente-aome que no es ese Inuyasha-señalo

-¡¿A dónde?!-busco desesperadamente al hanyō

-Está en ese arb…-sus palabras fueron violentamente cortadas por unos labios que la besaban salvajemente, abrió en un tiempo record sus ojos encontrándose con koga sus cabeza volaba ¿Por qué koga la besaba? ¿Acaso estaba muerta? ¿Qué hacia un oso panda allí? Se cuestionaba, koga abraso a ayame la loba sentía sus mejías encendidas.

-si te callas me caso contigo-susurro en un gruñido enojado consigo mismo ¿casarse con ayame? o si había cavado su tumba el mismo

-koga-chillo con lágrimas en los ojos por fin iba a cumplir la promesa que hizo hace años en el arcoíris lunar

-"que tiernos waa si Inuyasha fuera así, bueno… a veces lo es con sora y conmigo-se sonrojo-y más cuando me besa apasionadamente ¡ya! Aome deja de pensar cosas feas bueno no tan feas"-su cabeza daba vueltas se sentó en el suelo mientras que con su dedo dibujaba unos garabatos según ella era Inuyasha.

-¿oigan que hace un oso panda aquí?-miro extraña aquel animal Rin, volvió a preguntar lo mismo pero cada uno de sus amigos estaban ocupados y no le prestaban atención suspiro, camino hasta donde estaba Inuyasha bajándolo dio unas cuantas palmadas en el rostro del hanyō no despertaba bufo, hizo puño su mano propinándole un buen golpe en la cara-¿señor Inuyasha ya despertó?-

-kehmm…-gruño sobándose su rostro-"Quien demonios me pego grrr si es el infeliz de koga lo mato"-abrió sus ojos-¿Rin?-

-si,-

-¿Eso es un panda?-

-creo-

-keh, y aome-pregunto parpadeando varias veces

-allí-señalo con el pulgar-y allí está la señora ayame y el señor koga-también los señalo cada quien estaba en su mundo, aome dibujando garabatos quien sabe que quería hacer koga estaba siendo atacado por ayame su cara se encontraba morada por semejante beso que le daba la loba.

-¿cuándo koga esta con ayame? ¿Y qué me paso?-

-la primera no lose y la segunda por error le inyectamos algo y se desmayó, el señor koga lo trajo aquí y bueno… pasaron varias cosas-

-y… que hacemos-

-mm… porque no comemos ramen no quiero estar con ellos más me ignoran-desvió la mirada hasta unas flores anaranjadas las tomo cortándolas

-sí, keh de todos modos se nota que están ocupados-camino a pasos lentos rin lo siguió-Rin, crees que debemos dejarlos aquí-pregunto

-claro no les pasa nada al anciano jaken le hacían lo mismo y siempre llegaba a donde mi amo y yo-

-bueno… si tú lo dices-le dijo indiferente-¡vamos por el ramen!-salto entre los arboles dejando atrás a rin

-claro, solo espero que me deje algo-miro atrás las cosas se ponían serias nunca pensó que ayame fuera tan… efusiva y aome tan… complicada, pobre koga estaba siendo devorado seguramente él y ayame serian parejas y como aome e Inuyasha podían tener un hijo, aunque no entendía muy bien el tema de los bebes y todo eso-bueno… no me importa lo único que necesito es una buena ración de ramen- corrió rápido su cabello se movía salvajemente al fin y al cabo todo eran felices Inuyasha nunca lo vacunaron bueno… si, koga logro su objetivo aunque se iba a casar con ayame, aome mando a vacunar a Inuyasha pero se quedó en un verdadero laberinto y ayame pensándolo bien fue la única que si logro algo bueno.

Suspiro

Esa loba tenía suerte…

* * *

¿Noche? No lo sé pero cumplí… no saben el gran sueño que tengo ¡en serio! Espero que les guste y dejen review

Joder que tengo sueño: / ñam por donde iba bueno disfruten la lectura ¡oh! Era ¿disfrutaron? la lectura, deseo tener un hada kekeke enserio si se pudiera los padrinos mágicos jejejje.

: 3 jiji, solo pido tener a todo los chicos animes que me gustan para mi

Nunca coman chocolate lindas personas porque… ya ni me acuerdo XD

Adiós, sayonara, hasta luego, saluu lo que sea XD


End file.
